


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Hughville, Pyewacket75



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyewacket75/pseuds/Pyewacket75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After faking his own death and the death of Wilson, House is homeless.  He seeks out the one person he knows will help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Can't Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own House or the characters. All that belongs to David Shore and NBC Universal. We're just borrowing House and Cameron so they can kiss and stuff.

After five days of heavy rain, the sun shone down from a clear blue sky. The air felt clean and cool. Everyone seemed to be outside, including anyone on a break at Chicago Memorial Hospital. A dirty, disheveled man leaned heavily on a cane and approached the entrance to the ER. A group of nurses sitting on the curb looked at him with a mix of curiosity and pity. He pulled the brim of his tattered newsboy cap further down and avoided their gaze. As he passed the nurses recoiled covering their noses. He turned to look at them with contempt.  
“I’m homeless,” he sneered. “Homeless people stink. Get over it.”  
He walked into the waiting room of the ER and passed the nurses at the desk. When he continued past them, they called out to him.   
“Hey! You can’t go in there….”  
He ignored them and entered the trauma center where patients lay on beds being treated. Stopping, he looked around. He sighed when he saw her. He slammed his cane down on the hard floor.   
“Cameron!” he shouted.  
Slowly, Allison Cameron turned from the patient she was examining. She gaped in shock at the homeless man standing in the middle of the room. She stared hard at him and then recognition flooded over her. Blinking several times, she continued to stare at him. It couldn’t be him but it was. Her face went white as a sheet and she braced herself on the edge of the bed as she stared wide-eyed at him. She felt numb and began to shake.   
“Are you alright?” her patient asked looking concerned for her, and then glanced at House. “Do you know that...man?”  
When Cameron finally managed to control herself, emotions flooded her all at once like a tidal wave and her eyes misted over.   
She rushed up to him and then recoiled slightly.  
He put out his hand to stop her from coming closer. “Sorry, not exactly minty fresh here. Happens when you’re homeless.”  
Her stomach clenched at that word. How could House be homeless? Everyone stared at them and she knew she needed to get him away from all the prying eyes.  
“Come with me,” she told him taking his arm which felt thin and fragile beneath her hand. His clothes were damp. “You got caught in the rain,” she commented as she led him out of the ER and down a hallway.  
“Tends to happen when you don’t have a roof over your head. Where are we going?”  
“Shower. And those clothes are done. I’ll get you some scrubs in the meantime and then we’ll check the Goodwill bin and find you something clean. Jesus, House….I...I don’t know what to say, or what to think. I’m staring at a dead man. I went to your funeral! I even got up and spoke about you. Am I dreaming this right now? Because none of this feels real.”  
They entered the large shower room the nurses used to wash down patients. He watched as she sat on the bench with her face in her hands while she got herself together. He didn’t dare touch her or go near her. In hindsight, it was probably a horrible idea to come see her. What was he thinking? How could she possibly help him?  
Finally, she sat up and wiped her eyes. “Wait here,” she told him shakily. Then she disappeared down the hallway.  
House stood debating his options. He could just leave. Cameron would search for a while and then give up. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. Daddy’s little co-dependent would never stop searching now she knew he was alive. He could get a few hot meals, hot showers and some clean clothes from her along with money and Vicodin. He sank down on the bench and put his head in his hands. Those were things he could do to anyone else but not Cameron. Suddenly the pain in his leg flared up from hot-poker to raging inferno. Bending over, he frantically rubbed his leg. He stood, grabbed his cane and began to pace around the room. Where the hell was she? He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath but the pain was excruciating. Looking up, he saw Cameron jogging toward him carrying a bulging plastic bag.   
“I hope you have some Vicodin in there,” he panted.  
She put the bag on the bench and pulled a syringe out of her pocket. Guiding him to the bench, she removed his coat, hoodie, and three shirts. Reaching into her pocket again, she pulled out an alcohol packet and tore it open. She swabbed his right arm, pulled the top off the syringe and injected him. Taking another syringe out of her pocket, she repeated the process on his left arm. As he sat, he began to relax as the pain receded.  
“Morphine?” he asked looking up at her.  
“And a tetanus shot. When you’re ready you can go in and shower. I brought you some scrubs and slippers. There’s also shampoo, body wash, deodorant and some other things in there. It’s what the hospital uses so they’re pretty strong.”  
He nodded and pushed himself up slowly. The pain in his leg was gone for the time being.  
“Just toss your clothes out here. I’ll take them down to the incinerator in the basement,” she told him.  
He looked at his backpack where he dropped it on the floor when they came in. “Not the backpack,” he told her.  
She nodded and he leaned his cane against the wall before entering the shower area. Cameron pulled the shower curtain closed and he stripped down tossing out his filthy clothes as he did. The hot shower felt heavenly, and he stayed in there for a good hour letting weeks of dirt and grime wash down the drain. He used every drop of the body wash and shampoo. He scrubbed his skin, hair and beard over and over. The last time he showered was at some shelter in Missouri. The water was lukewarm at best and he only had a small bar of soap. When he came out, he saw a set of blue scrubs, slippers, a comb, a pile of towels, deodorant, a toothbrush and some toothpaste on the bench but Cameron was nowhere to be seen. He dried off with one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist. He used every bit of toothpaste to thoroughly brush his teeth. He smirked when he saw the flavor was mint. Now he really was minty fresh. Next he put on a generous amount of deodorant. Then he put it in his backpack. At least he’d have deodorant when he left. He grabbed a clean towel and dried his hair before combing it. That’s when he saw it. Somehow, Cameron found electric clippers. He plugged it in, pulled the trash can close and went to work making sure as much hair as possible ended up in the garbage. Normally he wouldn’t care but for some reason, he just couldn’t leave a mess after all Cameron did for him. Soon, his hair was cropped short and so was his beard. For the first time in months, he actually felt like himself again. Then he got dressed and returned to the trauma center to find Cameron back at work, giving a patient with a nail in his foot a much needed tetanus shot.  
The nurses looked at him much differently now. Some were even smiling as they stood at the desk and watched him.  
“May we help you, sir?” one of them inquired.  
“I’m just waiting for Dr. Cameron,” he said, his voice softer. Part of him still wanted to just take off and let her be. It was a stupid idea to expect she’d be able to help him. Nobody could help him. With Wilson gone, he had nobody. He spent the last of his money paying for Wilson’s care and then to have him cremated. He ran out of Vicodin rather quickly and went through withdrawal under an overpass in Kansas. He got used to the stabbing pain in his leg. He could ignore it most of the time since his very soul felt numb now that Wilson was gone.  
“I’ll be right there,” Cameron called to him as she finished up with her patient and sent him on his way. As she approached, she took a long look at him. He was so thin. When she gave him the injections she could count his ribs and he looked ten years older. A slight smile curved her lips when she saw his cropped hair and beard. This was the House she knew. Then she looked into his eyes. She swallowed hard when she saw the lost, empty look in them. He leaned heavily on his cane, shoulders bowed and head drooping. All she wanted to do was wrap in him in her arms and never let go.  
“You must be hungry,” she said. “We can…”  
“Look,” he said, “I shouldn’t have come here. It was a bad idea. I’m just gonna go...” he said and turned around to leave.  
She frowned. “What are you talking about?”  
“I don’t know why I came here. I have nobody. Nothing. Not even my name. Everything that ever mattered died in that fire. Wilson’s gone and…”  
“I said I’d help you and I’m going to. Bad idea or not, you’re here now. And besides, you can’t go out in that,” she said with a smirk as she gestured to his blue scrubs.   
“You said something about Goodwill…”  
“I did. We’ll get you some clothes and then you’re getting lunch. No arguments.”  
He followed her to the Goodwill store in the building next to the hospital and they found him a couple of pairs of jeans, shirts, socks, a pair of shoes and undergarments. She even bought him a new backpack. “That should do you for a few days. Get changed and we’ll go have lunch. Where are you staying?”  
He gave her a harsh look. “You know damn well where I’m staying. The biggest cardboard box I can find.”  
Cameron frowned. “That came out wrong. I’m sorry.”  
He sighed. “I arrived here a couple days ago and all the shelters were full because of the rain.”  
“Oh, House,” she sighed, closing her eyes. It was all so sad. Everything was sad. She couldn’t even imagine the pain of going through withdrawal without any help. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to change, then we’re going to have lunch, and you’re going to tell me everything.”  
He winced. “Everything?”  
She nodded, looking firm. “Everything.”  
“Fine. But it’s not pretty.”  
Once he changed and the new clothes along with the rest of his belongings were in his new backpack, she took him to a cafe down the street for lunch where they sat outside.  
“Well? Are you going to tell me how you managed to pull it off? Make everyone believe that you died?”  
“It was easier than you might think. Didn’t you ever see Eraser?”  
“No.”  
“Oh, well I basically just switched records with some dead guy.”  
“So what happened?”  
“Wilson and I rode off into the sunset together,” he said with a smirk.  
“No, I mean why did you do it? You had to know the consequences.”  
“Believe me, Wilson let me know on a regular basis. I don’t need it from you, too,” he snapped.  
That didn’t seem to bother her. “Why did you do it?” she asked again.  
“I was going back to prison for six months and Wilson was only given an average of five months to live. He would’ve died alone. I couldn’t stand to let that happen.”  
“Getting high in an abandoned building that was on fire seemed like a good idea?” she asked, eyebrow raised.  
He looked down at the table. So, she knew about that. “I saw you.”  
“What?”  
“It was just a hallucination but...you were like the devil and you told me to just give up. But something inside me clicked, and suddenly I didn’t want to die in that fire anymore, so I got the hell out of there.” He glanced back up at her with sad eyes. “You saved my life. And now you’re doing it again. The question is why you want to, and the answer is simple. You shouldn’t. Just let me go. I’ll leave you be and you’ll never be bothered by me again.”  
“I wish I could. I’m glad you came to me because I can and want to help you.”  
Then she leaned forward. “Does anyone else know you’re alive?”  
“I think Foreman probably suspects. I left him a small clue. Other than him, and you, I don’t think there’s anyone else.”  
“What about your mother?”  
He shook his head. “It’s better if she believes I’m gone. I think she’d probably have a fit if I turned up at her door saying ‘Hi Mom, it’s me. I’m not really dead.’”  
Cameron resisted the urge to giggle at the cheerful way he said it.  
“Do you have any money?”  
“Nope. I spent it all taking care of Wilson and then paying for his cremation.”  
He reached down into his bag and took out a black and gold urn.   
Cameron’s eyes went wide. “You umm...keep him in there?”  
“Yeah. It’s weird but...even in death I don’t know what to do with him.”  
Not knowing what else to say to that, she sat back as the waiter brought their lunches to them and they began eating.  
He ate slowly, savoring every bite until he cleared his plate. She watched him, while her head swam with ideas and possibilities. She was going to help him, of that she was certain. She just didn’t know how, and whether or not he’d even accept her help. But she had to try. She felt like she’d been given one last chance and she wasn’t going to let it out of her grasp.


	2. The Escape

After lunch, they returned to the hospital where Cameron gathered her things and drove him to her house. House looked at the neat yard, large flower urns on the front porch and nearly bolted. Instead, he got out of her car and followed her up the brick path. Once inside, he stood by the door looking around. The living room was small but tastefully decorated. A stone fireplace took up most of the wall to his right. Through an arched doorway he could see a dining room. The entire place smelled just like her. He couldn’t stay. Though he would never admit it to her, seeing her, being around her, hell, even smelling her was too painful.  
“Make yourself comfortable,” she told him. “I’m going to change.”  
Slowly, he made his way to the couch and sat down. He put his backpack on the coffee table and then leaned back. The couch was so comfortable and he was so tired. Within seconds, he was sound asleep.  
Cameron returned to find him on the couch, sound asleep, and snoring softly. How many times did she enter his office to find him like this? Very carefully, she lifted his legs so he was lying on the couch and grabbed a thick throw blanket from a nearby chair. She propped his cane against the coffee table and covered him with the blanket. She lifted his head and put a throw pillow beneath it. Then she sat down in the chair, picked up a book off the end table and began to read.

A fire crackled in the fireplace when House awoke. Slowly, he sat up and gasped at the pain in his leg. A bottle of pills sat on the coffee table next to his backpack. When he reached for them, he saw a note.  
 _Gone to get beer and pizza. Don’t even think about leaving. Alarm is engaged. C._  
House smiled and tossed the note on the table. Opening the bottle, he dry swallowed two pills and sat back. He opened his backpack and took out Wilson’s urn. He rubbed his thumbs over the smooth finish.  
“I’m with Cameron,” he said. “I shouldn’t be here but I didn’t know where else to go. I really wish you were here to tell me if I’m doing the right thing.”  
Talking to the urn usually made him feel better. Usually he could hear Wilson’s voice in his head. This time there was only silence. He remembered the time he thought he was hearing voices, but it was just Wilson talking to his dead girlfriend that he could hear through the vent. He placed the urn on the table and got up to inspect the alarm. Within minutes he figured out how to disable it. He didn’t at that time, but he knew it would come in handy later. He just couldn’t stay with Cameron.  
But where would he go? He had no idea. He didn’t even know how to get back to the city or even out of the state from where he was.  
The front door opened and Cameron came in carrying two large pizzas and a case of beer. “Oh good, you’re awake. I got us some traditional Chicago Pizza.”  
“And beer,” he added as he opened the case and took two out. She put the boxes on the coffee table the the smell that wafted up to him made his mouth water and his stomach growled rather loudly.  
She giggled at that and handed him a paper plate. Then she watched as he took his first bite and literally groaned.  
“It’s so hot…”  
“It’s supposed to be.”  
“Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve had any hot food like this?”  
“Judging from how thin you are, I’m guessing a long time.”  
“Too long.”  
“How long has Wilson been gone?”  
House put down his slice of pizza and took a long sip of beer before answering. “Three months. In California. He said he always wanted to live there because it was warmer and the chicks are better lookin.”  
“So then what happened?”  
“Well, after he was taken care of, I was broke. I had enough Vicodin to last about a month and my initial thought was to make it back to Princeton. I’m pretty sure Foreman still suspects I’m alive, and so I thought he might help me. I don’t know how he’d help me but I didn’t think of you until I reached Missouri and remembered Chase said you lived in Chicago so I looked you up. So, I hitched rides, snuck onto trains and walked, and here I am.”  
She nodded. “And here you are. I still can’t believe it. When I heard about your death, I was a mess for days. I had to see for myself that it was true so I packed a bag and flew out.”  
“I heard it was a nice funeral until Wilson went off on a tangent,” House said with a chuckle. “I had to make him stop.”  
She put the pieces together and her eyes widened. “That was you calling him, wasn’t it?”  
He merely grinned as he took another bite of the pizza. “He was just as surprised as you were. It didn’t take much convincing to get him to pack up and leave town. I merely asked him how he wanted to spend his last five months so we bought bikes and rode across the country.”  
“That’s actually...pretty cool. I’m glad you were there for him. But at what cost? You can’t go back to medicine. You’d have to create a new identity for yourself. If you’re caught you could go to prison for years.”  
“I know all that,” he snapped. “Wilson was worth it.”  
“I know. I just hate not knowing what could happen.”  
“That’s life for me now.”  
He had a couple more slices of the pizza and then stretched out on the couch again. “That was amazing. Thanks, Cameron.”  
“You’re welcome. You can sleep in the guest room. We’ll talk more in the morning,” she said and took the pizza and beer to the kitchen to put away.  
When she came back, he was already asleep again so she covered him up once more, made sure he had his pills and a glass of water within reach and went to bed after engaging the alarm.  
House wasn’t asleep, however, and he watched her enter the four digit code on the keypad before turning in for the night.  
An hour later, after making sure she was asleep, he placed the short note he wrote on the coffee table, grabbed a few slices of the pizza and wrapped them up for later. Then he quietly left the house with his new belongings.  
In the morning, Cameron went to the kitchen to start the coffee and called House to come join her for breakfast. When there was no reply, she went into the living room and stopped when she saw his things were gone and the couch neatly made. It was like he was never there. All that remained was a note scribbled in his handwriting on a piece of paper. Hands shaking slightly, she sat down on the couch to read it.  
_Cameron,  
I’ve been enough of a burden. You don’t need me dragging you down. Thanks for everything and then some.   
House  
P.S. I owe you $50._  
She sat there for a few minutes and read the note a few more times. She knew she had to find him. If the cops picked him up, which was likely, and ran his prints, he’d be in big trouble. She couldn’t let that happen. However, since he looked a lot better and had clean clothes, the police wouldn’t take him for a hobo at first glance so she figured she had at least a few days to find him. She just hoped she’d find him before the police did.  
Putting her coffee in a travel mug, she got in her car and began to drive. She didn’t know what time he left or where he might’ve gone. With fifty dollars he had a lot more options of getting out of town but it wouldn’t get him very far.  
That he even went into her purse and took the money didn’t bother her. At least he would be able to get something to eat and knowing how frugal he was with his money, he’d make that fifty last as long as possible. That was a small measure of comfort to her, but it didn’t stop her from worrying about him.


	3. The Prodigal Son Returns

A week passed, and after not hearing a word from House, she assumed he left the state and was hopefully okay. A couple of the nurses in the ER asked her about him. She merely shrugged and said he was just a friend who was down on his luck she helped out and dropped the subject. It broke her heart.  
The knock on the door late at night woke Cameron from a deep sleep and at first she thought she was imagining things. But when the knocking sounded again, she sat upright and ran from her room to answer it.  
House stood between two uniformed cops, his head down.  
“Are you Allison Cameron?” one of the officers inquired as he glanced down at his notepad.  
“Yes, I’m she.”  
“We picked this guy up downtown. He was found in a back alley. Someone tuned him up pretty good and a witness said he fought back because the assailant tried to make off with his backpack. His wallet’s missing, but we found your business card on him so we brought him back here. I assume you know this man. He would only tell us that his first name is Greg.”  
“Yes, I’ll take care of him. Thank you, officers.”  
She ushered him inside and locked the door. “Spare me the lecture,” he said, his voice soft. He wouldn’t look at her and when she tried to get him to make eye contact, he kept staring at the floor, keeping his head down.  
“House…”  
“I don’t know why they brought me here. I told them I didn’t want to go. But then they said it was here or the hospital so I backed down.”  
She led him into the living room and he collapsed on the couch. That’s when the lighting caught the cuts and bruises on his face and right hand.   
“You’re bleeding,” she gasped.  
He put his hand to his head where he remembered being hit. “Yeah...he got a few good ones in before I went at him with my cane. He’ll think twice before taking on a cripple twice his size again.”  
“Stay here, I’m going to get my first aid kit.”  
He nodded and watched her as she left the room, sighing with defeat. There was no point in leaving again. It was like fate was laughing at him. Leaving was a mistake but it seemed like a good idea at the time. She didn’t deserve a pathetic old man in her life. She was so much better than that, even if she tried to make him believe otherwise. He knew the truth, and there was no point in denying it.  
She returned with the kit and opened it up, taking out the necessary supplies. “Let me take a look,” she said and tilted his chin up to the light so she could see better. It wasn’t as bad as she feared, but it wasn’t good, either. His beard covered up a lot of it and she wondered if he would eventually shave.  
Twenty minutes later, she cleaned all the cuts and scratches, used butterfly sutures on the ones that needed it, and then she took his hand and worked on that. “I’d hate to see the other guy,” she murmured as she dabbed Neosporin on his knuckles. “Looks like you got a few good ones in there yourself.”  
“I might be a cripple but I do have a decent right hook.”  
“Why did you leave, House?”  
“I told you why.”  
“No, you took the cowardly way out and left me a note. After you stole fifty dollars from me.”  
“Is that what this is about?”  
“No, I don’t give a crap about that. In fact I was almost relieved because it meant you’d be able to get some food for yourself. I just…” she buried her face in her hands and broke down, sobbing quietly.  
It wasn’t the first time he made her cry, and it wouldn’t be the last. Still, it broke his heart to see her like that, knowing he was the reason. He didn’t know what to do or what to say to her to make her stop, but she managed to collect herself and wiped her eyes.  
“It’s late. I’m going to bed. Stay or don’t stay. I don’t care anymore. If you want to carry on this road to self destruction then go ahead. I don’t want to be a part of it. If you’re still here when I get up then we’ll talk.” She got up, made sure the front door was locked and turned out the lights except one. “Night, House.”  
“Night,” he said softly and went about making a bed for himself on the couch. He was thankful it was nice and wide and very comfortable. Once he took a couple of Vicodin, he stretched out and was asleep in minutes.  
***  
When Cameron awoke the next morning, she was almost afraid to get up. Would House still be there? And if he was, what next? What did he want? Obviously he couldn’t practice medicine so what else would he do? He had to earn a living doing something.   
The sound of a toilet flushing brought a smile to her lips.  
He stayed. Cameron felt relief like she hadn’t experienced in years and got up to start the coffee.  
“Morning,” she said in a cheerful tone as she entered the kitchen.  
House grunted a response as he looked in her pantry for something to eat and settled on toast. Cameron watched as he looked around for a toaster. All the counters were empty except for the coffee maker.  
“All right,’ he sighed. “Where’d you hide the toaster?”  
She bent and opened a bottom cabinet. Pulling out the toaster, she placed it on the counter and plugged it in. He gave her a skeptical look before putting the bread in.  
Titling her head, she smiled at him. “I could make you breakfast.”  
He narrowed his eyes. “Do you cook like you make coffee?”  
“My coffee was fine!” she said indignantly.  
“It sucked.”  
She huffed and folded her arms. “Robert didn’t have a problem with it.”  
He laughed. “Chase wanted to retain his admission to your party center. Even that tea you gave me when I was sick sucked.”  
“You told me it was nice,” she pouted. “I was just trying to help you.”  
“It tasted like compost.”  
She looked at him with an exaggerated expression of shock and disgust. He leaned back against the counter and smiled.  
“May I look in your refrigerator?” he asked with exaggerated politeness.  
“You cook?” she asked skeptically. “I seem to recall you lived on Reubens, animal crackers, candy bars, red lollipops and any food you could steal from Wilson.”  
He went to the refrigerator and opened the doors. He began to take out eggs, bacon, potatoes, onions and butter. Once he piled everything on the counter near the stove top, he began opening cabinets pulling out pans, mixing bowls and a grater.   
“You can cook?” she asked again as she got the utensils he’d need.  
“If you’d bothered to come see me after I got sprung from Mayfield, you would know I can. I took lessons and everything.”  
He gently grasped her arms and moved her to one side. Then he took the coffee pot and dumped the coffee she made down the sink.  
“Hey!”  
He rinsed the pot and put it back in the coffee maker. “I am not drinking that sludge you call coffee. Watch and learn, young padawan.”  
He measured out coffee and water. Then he put a clean filter in and glanced at her. “Nutmeg,” he told her.  
She got the nutmeg and handed it to him. He looked at the container. “Sad, very sad. Fresh is always better.”  
“Deal with it.”  
He sprinkled some nutmeg in the filter, added the coffee and turned the machine on. Then he began to prepare breakfast for them. It felt so good to be in a kitchen again. He handed Cameron a potato.  
“Can I trust you to grate this without messing it up?” he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
She carefully took the potato from him. “I think I can handle it,” she told him with a slight edge of sarcasm in his voice.  
Laughing quietly, he went back to work. He had to stop several times to ask for things like plates, seasonings and paper towels.  
“Why not keep things on the counter?” he asked as he watched her grate the onion for the hash browns. She shrugged.  
“I don’t really cook much.”  
“But you have a fully stocked fridge and pantry.”  
“My parents were just here.”  
“Ah, so Mama Bear stocked up for Baby Bear. How sweet.”  
She pushed the pile of grated onion over to him.  
“Got a new boy toy?” he asked as he mixed the onion in with the potatoes and put them in a pan.  
“No.”  
He looked over at her hopefully. “Girl toy?”  
She threw a towel at him. He caught it and draped it over his shoulder.  
“No. Though there is this really hot new nurse….”  
“Okay, now you’re just being mean.”  
They laughed and House began to prepare the eggs. Cameron got out cream, sugar, and salt and pepper shakers. Then she got plates and started to carry them to the dining room. House grabbed them from her as she passed.  
“Turn on the oven to 250 and put them in. Warm plates keep the food from getting cold,” he told her.  
She did as he instructed and went to set the table. When she came back, she helped him plate the food. Using oven mitts, he carried the hot plates into the dining room and put them on the placemats on the table. He saw a vase filled with fresh flowers sitting on the center of the table. Cameron came in carrying a coffee carafe and two cups. They sat down and began to eat. Again, House ate slowly savoring each bite.   
“This is the best breakfast I’ve ever eaten,” she told him. “Is there anything you can’t do?”  
“No, I’m basically perfect.”  
She laughed and he smiled. He realized he missed her. When they worked together, she was usually the only one who smiled or laughed at his smart ass remarks. She was also the one who usually led him in the right direction toward a diagnosis.  
“Tell me again why I fired you?”  
She rolled her eyes. “You didn’t. I quit.”  
“Oh, yes. You did. Three times, as I recall.”  
“I came back.”  
“Just twice. That third time you left for good.” He picked up his coffee and sipped it. “I started to follow you that last time.”  
She looked at him in surprise. “I didn’t know.”  
He looked back down at his plate. “I stopped.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I realized you were right. I didn’t want to poison you.”  
Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped them with her napkin.  
“Oh, Jesus. You’re crying?”  
She sniffed and took a huge bite of bacon. “No,” she mumbled.  
Picking up his fork and knife again, he resumed eating. “At least you didn’t get fat,” he commented.  
She snorted.   
“Though that sounded suspiciously porcine.”  
He looked at her with wide eyes and she began to laugh.  
“Oh,” he continued, “you can’t call me House. It’s an unusual last name. You’ll have to call me Greg.”  
“What name are you using?”   
“I just told you. Boy, you’re getting slow in your old age,”  
She gave him a look that he remembered all too well. “Do you use a last name?” she asked slowly.  
“No, I don’t,” he responded just as slowly. “I’m homeless.”  
She shook her head. “Not any more. You live here now.”  
He looked out the window at the trees shading the back yard. It would be nice to have a permanent place to sleep, access to a hot shower, clean clothes and good food.  
“I can’t pay you,” he reminded her.   
“I know someone who can get you the documents you need to start over. Then you can get a job.”  
Slowly, he turned and looked at her in shock. “Do you mean to tell me that my sweet little immunologist knows some shady character?”  
“I do.”  
“Was he your boy toy?”  
She laughed and finished her coffee. “No, she is a former patient. I saved her life and she feels like she owes me. I’m willing to let her help you.”   
“Ah, so you need your karmic balance restored.” He shrugged. “I can live with that. Is she hot?”  
Cameron laughed again. “Yes, Greg. She’s a hottie.”  
“Oh, Allison. You just know all the best people,” he sighed happily. Then he winked at her which elicited more laughter from her. He turned his attention to his coffee. A feeling of longing nearly overwhelmed him. It felt so right to be with her again, laughing and making her laugh. He didn’t realize he missed her so much.   
Standing, she began to clear the table. He refilled his coffee cup and added sugar. Leaning back, he watched her move between the table and the kitchen. She was still one of the most beautiful women he’d seen. Looking over his shoulder, he watched her ass sway as she walked into the kitchen. Being with her definitely felt right and it scared him a little but it beat being on the streets. He’d stay until she got fed up with him and kicked him out.


	4. Settling In

That night, Cameron showed him the small guest room next to the bathroom. It was set up as an office but there was a daybed tucked in a corner. He looked around. Two bookshelves held an array of books and a laptop, printer and phone sat on the desk. A small night table sat at the end of the bed. Cameron opened the closet and House put his clothes away. He pulled Wilson’s urn out and put it on the night table next to the lamp.  
“Lisa will be here in the morning with the documents. You just need to sign them,” she told him.  
“Please tell me you aren’t talking about Cuddy,” he groaned.  
“No. I don’t even know where she is.”  
“Good, She is the last person I want to see.”  
Cameron looked at him with curiosity shining in her eyes.  
He tilted his head back and groaned. “You’re going to dissect me, aren’t you?”  
She smiled. “Of course. So, what happened? Foreman told me you ran your car into her house. I have to say that is so out of character for you. What did she do?”  
He sat down on the bed and began to twirl his cane. “She had a cancer scare which scared me so I took a Vicodin. She found out and dumped me.”  
He looked up and saw the shock on her face. “So, you relapsed like many addicts do and she dumped you rather than helping you.”  
“Pretty much.”  
Cameron moved to sit beside him. She didn’t say anything and the silence started to make him nervous.  
Finally she spoke. “What she did was terrible. I’m sorry she hurt you. You deserve better.”  
“Well, that was a long time ago. I did my time in the big house. I wasn’t raped, though. Well, not raped-raped.”  
She looked at him in horror.  
“I’m kidding,” he assured her. “Though I did have a homicidal maniac for a cell mate. I saved his pet cricket so he left me alone. I traded out some of my Vicodin so the others left me alone.”  
Her mouth opened and closed a few times.  
He stood. “Enough shock for one day. I’m going to hit the shower before bed. Scoot.”  
Slowly she stood and wrapped her arms around him. For a moment he stood still and stiff, then he carefully put his arms around her and leaned his head against hers. It felt good to hold her so he did. Finally, she pulled away and smiled sadly at him.  
“I’m glad you’re here,” she told him softly. Then she left.   
“So am I,” he whispered to the empty room.  
***  
Lisa arrived the next morning but she was nothing at all like House expected. She was tiny, with short pixie-cut hair dyed blue, and she had various piercings and several visible tattoos.   
“You’re Greg?” she asked, looking him up and down. He was a lot older than she thought he’d be, considering that Cameron was still in her thirties.   
“I am. And you must be the infamous Lisa. Nice tatts.”  
Lisa smiled. “Thanks.”  
He looked at Cameron. “You need a tattoo. They’re sexy.”  
She smiled sweetly at him. “What makes you think I don’t have one?”  
He cocked his head to one side. “Let’s see it. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Cameron shook her head.  
Lisa cleared her throat. “Let’s just get this done. I have an appointment in an hour.” She began to take various papers out of her messenger bag and spread them out on the table.  
“Okay, I need signatures on everything and then I’m going to take your picture for a driver’s license. I brought photo paper and I can print it out here. What name will you be using?  
House looked at Cameron. “Umm…help me out here.”  
“I’ve been thinking about this,” she said. “What about Gregory Wilson Martin? Martin’s a pretty common last name and I think it would be nice to use Wilson’s name in there somewhere.”  
He nodded. She was right of course. “Okay.”  
“Birthdate?” Lisa asked him.  
“June 11, 1959.”  
She looked at him up and down and gave him a small smile. “You still look good.”  
He smirked. “For an old guy, right?”  
“Well yeah. I thought you were older.”  
Cameron coughed to cover up a giggle and he smirked back at her.  
When everything was filled out, Lisa cocked her head to one side. “You should shave. I’ll bet you look even hotter without the beard.”  
“He cleans up pretty well,” Cameron told her, and House stared at both women like they were crazy.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. It will help. I googled Gregory House and your scruffy picture came up. It would look better. You’d be less likely to be recognized by someone in the medical field.”  
“There’s a new razor in the bathroom and some shaving cream,” Cameron told him.   
“You really think it will make a difference whether or not I shave for a picture?”  
“It might. Just do it, I don’t have all day,” Lisa said in a huffy tone.  
House rolled his eyes and left the room. Ten minutes later, he returned, clean shaven and Cameron’s heart leaped into her throat. She hadn’t seen him clean shaven like that in a few years and it still did things to her. However, she still preferred the scruff.  
“Wow,” Lisa said as she gawked at him for a second. Then she gave her head a shake and cleared her throat. “Go stand in front of that wall over there and I’ll take your picture for the license. Then I’ll be out of your hair.”  
She took the picture, printed it out and then promised she’d have everything done in a few days.  
When she was gone, House and Cameron stood there in silence, just looking at each other, neither of them saying anything.  
“So, let’s see it,” he said.  
“What?”  
“The tattoo.”  
“Not on your life, House.”  
“Why? Is it something embarrassing? Like Chase’s name or something?”  
“God no. I’d never do that.”  
“So then what is it?”  
“It’s a butterfly and that’s all you’re getting.”  
“Spoil sport. Such a girlie choice. Not surprising though, really. Does it have a rainbow shooting out of its ass too?”  
“No. What about you, House? Get any tattoos when you were in the clink?”  
“As a matter of fact yes.”  
Her eyes widened. “Seriously? Is it a big one?”  
“I’ll bet you ask all the boys that.”  
“House! Are you going to show me or not?”  
“You first.”  
“No!”  
He shrugged and walked away. “Have it your way.” He went into the kitchen and began looking for a snack when she followed him.   
“So what is it?” she asked.  
“What’s what?”  
“The tattoo. What did you get and why did you get it?”  
“All the cool kids were doing it.”  
“Right.”  
“It’s snakes on a cane. If you want to see it, you know what you gotta do,” he teased as he grabbed a bag of pretzels and shook some into a bowl.  
“Maybe if you behave I might show you one day. But not now,” she said as she reached out and took a pretzel. “I’m going grocery shopping and you’re coming with me.”  
He frowned and made a face. “Mommmm….” he whined.  
“If you’re going to be living here, then you need to let me know what you want to eat. We’re not ordering take-out every night. You might not be able to pay me rent but you can cook so that’s what you’ll do.”  
“You expect me to cook dinner every night?” he asked, looking shocked.  
“Well you’re here all day while I’m at work. Did you have something else in mind?”  
He grumbled and shook his head. It was a fair compromise but it didn’t mean he had to like it. He knew he couldn’t argue too much or he’d be out on his ass.  
“Fine.”  
“Good. Now get changed and we’ll go to to the store.”  
“Yes, Mistress,” he said in a deep, submissive voice, and sulked to his room.

In the car on the way to the store, they stopped at a traffic light and House saw a large building on the corner. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing to it.  
“Oh, it’s a night club. Jazz or blues I think. It hasn’t been open very long.”  
“We should check it out.”  
She nodded. “Yeah, we can do that. Tonight?”  
“That works for me,” he told her.  
“You mean like a date?” she asked him, grinning. They had a similar conversation years before and it amused her that they seemed to be having it again.  
“Sure. Sounds good.”  
“Even the date part?” she teased.  
“If you’re paying, hell yes.”  
She laughed and continued on their way. When they arrived at the plaza, she noticed the men’s clothing store. “Let’s go there first,” she said as she got out of the car.   
“Where?”  
“There,” she said, pointing to the clothing store. “If we’re going to that club, you need something to wear other than jeans and a T-shirt.”  
“You’re going to buy me more clothes? Cameron…” he protested. “We don’t have to go tonight…”  
“We’re going. Don’t worry about it. Let’s go.” She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and tugged him into the store.  
They decided on a pair of black pants, blue shirt and a matching sports jacket. He also chose some black leather shoes. When he came out of the changing room, she was stunned. He looked amazing. The shirt brought out the blue in his eyes and he seemed happy for the first time in a long time. He was even smiling a little as he checked himself out in the three-way mirror.  
“Sold,” she told the clerk and handed him her credit card. House returned to the dressing room to change.


	5. Piano Man

House stood in front of the mirror in the guest room as he buttoned his shirt. He still couldn’t believe he was actually going on a real date with Cameron. He promised himself to make a real effort this time. He purposely sabotaged their first one but he did it for her own good. Or so he thought. His only regret was that she would be paying for everything. While he was always cheap, he could admit that she was the one person he did not mind spending money on. Now that the roles were reversed, he wasn’t sure what to feel. All he knew was he needed to find a job. He wasn’t going to last very long being home alone all day while she was at work. He needed to find something to do and he hoped she’d have ideas.  
His breath stopped when Cameron emerged from her bedroom wearing a little black dress and black shiny pumps. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves, framing her face.  
She smiled when she saw his reaction. It was exactly what she hoped for.  
“I take it you approve?” she asked as she picked up her purse from the table by the door.  
All he could do was nod as he continued to stare at her. She had always been small, but she still had curves in all the right places. His eyes flicked up to her breasts and she clearly had to be wearing a push-up bra but he didn’t care. It made her look even more feminine than the pants and blouses she usually wore.  
“You look like you’re ready for a night out,” she said with a smile. The way he looked at her caused a flutter in her stomach, accompanied with a heat she hadn’t experienced in a long time. In the past, all he had to do was look at her and she’d suddenly grow hot all over. She forgot what it was like since Chase never made her feel that way.  
“So..um..are you ready to go?” she asked.  
“Yeah, let’s go before it gets too busy.”  
She drove and parked in a nearby lot. When they entered, the place was very dimly lit, but there were few tables, mostly booths and couches with a coffee table between them. House scanned the room and made a beeline for a comfy leather couch near the baby grand piano and Cameron smirked as she followed. Leave it to him to scope out the piano.  
A girl came around to take their drink orders so he ordered a Scotch and Cameron ordered a glass of wine.  
“This is a nice place,” she said as she looked around. “Very laid back and mellow. I hate loud, crowded bars.”  
“It’s still early,” House pointed out. “I wonder what the musical acts are like.”  
“No musical act tonight, I’m afraid,” the server told them as she set their drinks down.  
“No? Why’s that? This is a jazz club, after all,” House added.  
“The guy who plays the piano had to quit so we’re trying to hire someone.”  
Cameron glanced over at House and she knew what he was thinking as he stared longingly at the shiny black piano.  
“I know you’re itching to get your hands on it,” she chuckled. “How long has it been since you played?”  
“Too long,” he said with a sigh.  
“Well I doubt they’d have any issue with someone playing it who knows how.”  
“I need some liquid courage first,” he said as he took a sip of his scotch and let the amber liquid slide down his throat. It was very smooth and he closed his eyes. It was far too long since he had such a fine malt.  
She giggled. “You? Please. I’d love to hear you play. I don’t think I ever have.”  
“Any requests?”  
She shrugged. “I’m easy.”  
He arched an eyebrow and leered at her. “Are you?”  
Cameron sighed. “When it comes to you, House, I’ve always been.”  
“Interesting,” he said as he took another sip.   
Their server came by and placed a bowl of mixed nuts on the table.   
“Would you mind if I played for a bit?” he asked her.  
She shrugged. “Are you any good?”  
“I don’t suck,” he said and smiled at her in a way that made most women melt. It turned out that she was one of those women.  
“Have at it. Consider it an audition.”  
Cameron and House exchanged glances.   
“Well?” she said as she took another sip of wine.   
House took his glass of scotch with him and sat down on the padded bench. The piano keys were clean, shiny and very smooth to the touch. He played a few notes, testing the sound and it was like heaven to his ears.   
Cameron watched, smiling, as he began to play an a song she didn’t recognize. She glanced around the room. People were paying attention and watching him too. She had a good feeling about this. If he could get a job playing the piano, he’d no doubt be a very happy man.  
When he finished the one song, everyone clapped and he humbly thanked them. The bartender gave him the signal to keep playing so he did and played a few more songs until he decided it was time to take a break. His glass was empty and he needed a refill.  
When he returned to the couch and sat down next to Cameron, their server came back with another round. “These are on the house. The boss is impressed and said to come back Friday night. If the weekend crowd likes you, you’re hired.”  
He nodded. “Cool. I’ll be here.”  
“Great. Got a name?”  
“Greg H...Martin,” he said, catching his mistake before he made it.  
“We’ll see you Friday then, Greg. Ask for Tony when you come in. Be here at six.”  
Cameron smiled and reached for his hand. Their fingers interlaced like it was the most natural thing in the world and he looked down at their linked hands. “You played beautifully,” she said, giving his hand a light squeeze.  
“Thanks.”  
“Who taught you?”  
“My mom. She used to give lessons to kids in the neighborhood.”  
“You also play the guitar?”  
He nodded. “Yeah. I had three of them. I sold them to help pay for Wilson’s care.”  
Cameron nodded but didn’t say anything more. “Wilson was a good man, and a nice guy. You two were like brothers, despite the ups and downs. I could tell you loved him and he loved you just as much.”  
“Yeah, it was a typical bromance,” House said with a chuckle.  
“Yes, it was. I’m sure you’ll make a new best friend. It won’t be like Wilson, or replace him, it’ll just be different.”  
He smiled at her as he drank his Scotch. “Compassionate Cameron to the rescue.”  
She let go of his hand. “Is that all you see me as?”  
“No. Or at least not anymore. You’re much more than that.”  
“Am I?” she asked.   
“Other than Wilson, you’re the only one who really gets me, and what I’m about. I don’t think even Stacy understood me at the best of times.”  
“Yet you lived with her for five years, and would no doubt have married her if the infarction hadn’t happened. Right?”  
He shrugged. “I don’t know. I doubt we would have taken that step. Things were fine the way they were. We didn’t see the point. Anyway,” he said as he leaned back and took another sip, “it hardly matters now.” Then he gave her a sexy smile. “At least this date will have a happier ending than the last one.”  
She arched her eyebrow at him. “Dream on, lover boy.”  
“Not even a goodnight kiss?”  
She blushed at the thought of that one kiss she tricked him into years ago. The man could kiss, that was for sure, and she could feel his scruff on her lips for days afterward. She even told Chase to stop shaving for a while, thinking that kissing him with her eyes closed would help her pretend it was House, but it was never the same.  
“Do you really think it’s a good idea?”  
“I think it’s a great idea. Sort of...like we’re rewriting history. Erasing the memories of the old date and making new ones.”  
She nodded and sipped her wine. He sat back and looked at her over the rim of his glass. He remembered the kiss she tricked out of him. The moment her fingers brushed his face he felt a shock of desire. Then she pressed her lips against his and he was lost. He kissed a lot of women and none of them, not even Stacy nor Cuddy, had the same effect on him Cameron did.  
“Ready to head home?” she asked breaking into his thoughts.  
Home. The word rolled so easily off her tongue.  
He cocked his head and put down his glass. “Is it my home?”  
Eyes soft, she smiled at him. “Yes, it is. For as long as you want it to be.”  
“Then let’s go home. You owe me a goodnight kiss,” he reminded her with a wink.

They were silent on the drive home. Cameron kept her eyes on the road but when they passed under the street lights he could see the bloom of color on her cheeks. He leaned back and smiled.  
She parked in the driveway and they walked up the brick path. He stood close behind her as she unlocked the door and then reset the alarm. Looking over her shoulder at him, she smiled. He put his left hand on her waist and guided her to her bedroom door. She turned to face him and he realized he was nervous.  
“A gentleman always escorts his date to her door,” he told her softly.  
“He does.”  
Leaning his cane against the wall, he placed his hands on her narrow waist. She tilted her head back and looked up at him. As she reached up to touch his face, her lips parted. He bent his head and gently pressed his lips against hers. Like the last time they kissed, he felt desire shoot through him like an electric shock. Her hands slid into his hair as he deepened the kiss. When she opened her mouth and slid her tongue against his, he growled softly and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She pressed up against him and his hand glided up from her waist to capture a firm breast. Moaning, she slipped her hands down over his shoulders. He could feel her nails digging into the cloth of his coat. Slowly, he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. Her breath, warm and fragrant, wafted against his face. Beneath his hand, he could feel her heart racing. He released her and stepped back. She looked up at him and he fought the urge to take her into her room and make love to her. Smoothing her hair, she smiled at him.  
“Thank you for a lovely evening,” she breathed and went into her room shutting the door behind her.  
House took his cane and made his way to his room. He smiled as he closed the door. It was a lovely evening.


	6. Ashes To Ashes

Friday night, Cameron drove House to the club and sat at a table beside the piano. He played several blues songs and ended with the song he wrote in junior high. He included the part the patient added and slowly removed his hands from the keys. He jumped slightly at the thunderous applause that erupted. Cameron beamed at him and he smiled back. Tony waited until he sat down next to Cameron.  
“Man, that was some first class playing,” he told House. “Job’s yours if you want it. Thing is, I can’t bring you in for a week. That a problem?”  
House looked at Cameron who shook her head. “No problem.”  
“Awesome, man. I’ll see you next Saturday at four. You can fill out all the paperwork then.” He shook House’s hand and went back to the bar.  
Cameron kissed his cheek. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispered in his ear.

When they got home, he and Cameron went for a short walk.  
The setting sun painted the sky in shades of rose, gold, lavender and silver, They held hands as they walked and it felt perfectly natural to House.  
“I want to ask you something,” he said as they walked slowly down the sidewalk.  
“Ask.”  
“I’d like to take Wilson back to California. He loved it there and I want to pour his ashes into the ocean.”  
Cameron was silent as they turned back toward home. Finally she spoke. “I have some vacation time. We could fly out on Sunday and come back on Friday morning. Where did you want to release the ashes?” she asked.  
“He really liked this secluded beach near Carmel.”  
“Carmel it is then,” she told him as they entered the house. “I’ll go make the arrangements.”  
He tilted his head as she walked away admiring the swing of her hips as she walked. He sat down on the couch and reached for the remote.  
“Oh, I forgot about one thing,” Cameron said as she came back in. He turned to look at her and his heart skipped a beat. She held a guitar case out to him. He shook his head.  
“No, no, it’s too much, Cameron.”  
“I saw your face when you were playing the piano. You need music.”  
He pushed himself up from the couch and limped over to her. She pushed the case into his hands and went back to the office. Returning to the couch, he opened the case and stared down at the guitar nestled inside. Carefully, he lifted it out. He put the case on the coffee table and settled the guitar on his lap. Closing his eyes, he began to play.  
In the office, Cameron smiled as she heard the music coming from the living room. He played the intro to Firehouse’s Love of a Lifetime and then switched to Metallica’s Nothing Else Matters.  
After playing a few more songs, he put the guitar back in its case and took it with him to his room. Cameron was already in her own room. He changed into his T-shirt and pajama pants and slipped into bed. Part of him wished he could be slipping into Cameron’s bed, but he knew he had to slow things down. He closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head.  
“I think she still loves me,” he said softly, speaking to the urn as he usually did before bed. He was greeted by silence. “And no matter how hard I try I can’t deny my feelings for her. What am I supposed to do?”  
He listened but the only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Eventually that lulled him to sleep and he drifted off.  
***  
The plane touched down in San Jose on a warm, sunny Sunday afternoon. It had been a long day. They had to change planes in Denver and walk quite a way to catch their next flight. House was exhausted.  
“I booked us a car so once we pick it up we can go.”  
“I hope it’s something fun,” he said as he followed her to the rental car place.  
She merely smiled. “You’ll see.”  
Fifteen minutes later she was given the keys and her rental agreement and told that someone would bring the car to the front doors for them. When a brand new silver Mustang convertible pulled up, House practically drooled.  
“Bitchin.”  
Cameron giggled and got in behind the wheel. “How come you get to drive?” he whined as he got into the passenger side.  
“I know where we’re going and it’s a surprise.”  
“You’re just full of surprises today, aren’t you?”  
“Yep.”  
“All this must cost a…”  
She placed her finger to his lips. “Forget about that. Please. I want to do this for you. If the situation were reversed, wouldn’t you do the same for me?”  
He nodded. “Well yeah, but…”  
“No buts. It’s the way it is. Now shut up and enjoy it.”  
House chuckled and buckled himself in. “Yes, mistress.”  
It was a little more than an hour’s drive to Carmel but when Cameron pulled up to the front entrance of the resort, House let out a low whistle. “Wow. You went all out.”  
She merely shrugged as the valet opened the doors for them and took their bags. Check-in was quick and they were escorted to their room on the main floor.  
“Jesus,” he said quietly as he looked around at everything. The thing that caught his attention right away was the large king bed with a pristine white bedspread and several pillows. For some reason he expected her to book a room with two beds and was secretly thrilled that wasn’t the case. Clearly they were on the same page. Was she hoping for something to happen in that big bed? God, he hoped so. He went over to it, pulled back the covers and stretched out. It was very comfortable, like the bed he had in Princeton.  
“Why don’t you take a nap? Your leg must be bothering you.”  
“That’s an idea.”  
“We can either eat out or get room service. I’m fine with either.”  
“We can decide later. You look like you could use a nap too,” he suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he patted the spot next to him.  
She sighed. “I am pretty tired. A nice long nap sounds really good.”  
Kicking off her shoes, she stretched out on the bed. She looked at House and he looked back.  
“Sleep,” he sighed.  
She nodded, pulled the covers over them and rolled over. House sighed loudly.  
“Sleep now, sex later,” she whispered.  
He rolled onto his side, adjusted the pillow under his head and closed his eyes. They popped open when she curved her body against his,  
“I thought you said sex later,” he whispered.  
“I did but I’m cold. Go to sleep.”  
“Easy for you to say,” he grumbled softly.  
She draped an arm over his waist and he felt her cheek against his neck. Her body relaxed against his and soon he heard her breathing even out as she went to sleep. His eyes began to droop and a delicious feeling of lassitude stole over him. Within seconds, he was sound asleep.

When House woke, he found himself facing Cameron, their legs tangled together and his arms around her. Slowly, her eyes opened and she smiled sleepily at him. One of her hands slid beneath his shirt and caressed his sleep warmed skin. He kissed her and her mouth opened beneath his. Their tongues slid against each other and he pulled her closer. He fumbled with the buttons of her shirt before gaining access to her breasts. He pushed her lacy bra up and rubbed his thumbs over her taut nipples. She moaned into his mouth and rubbed her pelvis against his erection. He deepened the kiss. Then it happened.  
_I thought you were going to take it slow,_ Wilson whispered in his ear.  
_Now he decides to talk to me!_ House thought.  
He pulled away and rolled onto his back.  
“House? What is it?” Cameron asked. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“No,” he groaned. “I want to take this slow. I want this to last; us to last.”  
She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. “Okay. We can do that. I just need to take a really cold shower.”  
She slid out of bed and went into the bathroom. He heard the water running and flung an arm over his eyes. “You always did have lousy timing, Wilson.”  
You know I’m right.  
House groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. He was rock hard with no way to relieve himself of it. Well, there was a way, but he didn’t fancy that option.  
_Wilson in a speedo...Wilson in a speedo..._ he thought to himself over and over until it seemed like it was working, and he let out a sigh of relief. By the time Cameron came out of the bathroom, he was already dressed. “The hotel restaurant has a buffet. All you can eat. And I’m starving.”  
She giggled as she combed out her hair. “That’s fine. Just give me a few minutes to change.”  
He wandered over to the sunken jacuzzi tub. “We definitely need to give this a whirl later,” he said.  
“We will.”  
Once she was dressed, they headed to the restaurant, had dinner and then returned to pick up Wilson’s urn.  
“I’ll drive this time,” House said as he took the keys. “I remember where the place is. There shouldn’t be anyone there. At least, there wasn’t the last few times we went. Wilson loved his sunsets.”  
“I like them too,” she said and followed him out to the car. It wasn’t a long drive but he was right. The long stretch of beach was completely secluded and it was easy to get the car down the path to the shoreline.  
“I have an idea,” she said. “I’ll drive...you sit there,” she said, pointing to the back where the convertible top was located.  
“That could work,” he said as he looked at the urn.  
“I saw it in a movie, once.”  
Cameron got behind the wheel and House sat where instructed, holding the urn securely with both hands. This was the right thing to do, he knew it, and it was a good idea. Much more fun and effective than simply dumping the ashes in one spot.  
“Ready?” she asked as she started the engine and put the car in gear.  
“Yeah, go,” he said with a nod.  
The car sped down the beach. House took a deep breath, took the lid off the urn and held it over his head as the ashes blew out of it behind them.  
“See ya, Wilson!” he shouted over the roar of the engine.  
“Goodbye, Wilson!” Cameron called out as well as she drove. She raised her hand and House grasped it, their fingers interlacing as he continued to hold the urn with his free hand until all the ashes were gone and they reached the end of the beach. They got out of the car and found a set of steps leading up to a grassy area with a bench. It faced the horizon so they could watch the sun go down.  
It had already started to set, and the sky was lit with pinks, purples, oranges and reds. All the colors stained the ocean and the sand.  
“You don’t get sunsets like this in Jersey,” House said as he wrapped his arm around Cameron’s shoulders.  
“No, you don’t.”  
They sat there in silence for awhile as she rested her head on House’s shoulder. Everything was perfect. It felt right. The timing was all wrong before but now it was as if they were meant to be with each other.  
House let out a long sigh as he rested his chin on the top of her head and kissed it. It was starting to get dark.  
“It’s getting cold,” he said as he felt her shiver. “We should head back.”  
“Yeah,” she nodded as she got up and followed him back to the car. He seemed tired, but it was more emotional than physical so she offered to drive. He didn’t argue and the ride back was silent. He held the empty urn in his lap and stared out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still don't own House.  
> The scene where they scatter Wilson’s ashes on the beach was inspired by the movie “The Evening Star.” You can find the scene on YouTube. It was a great scene and we thought it fit in perfectly with the story.


	7. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. We hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Sadly, we still don't own House.

When they entered the room, she turned the lights on and gasped. He grinned as she looked around. The bed was neatly made, sprinkled it with rose petals, and candles flickered around the jacuzzi tub. A bucket of champagne on ice sat nearby and soft music played on the stereo.  
“What...who…”  
He looked sheepish. “I made a call while you were taking your shower.”  
Her eyes widened. “You did this?”   
“Hey, I can be a hopeless romantic when I want to be. And obviously I didn’t do it. Someone else did.”  
She still looked surprised. “Who are you and what have you done with the real Greg House?”  
“Greg House is dead. This is the only me you get.”   
She reached for his hand and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s the only one I want.”  
He lowered his head and kissed her as they gently swayed back and forth to the music that was playing. Her lips were so soft and her mouth was warm as their tongues explored. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands slid up and down her back.  
“House…” she whispered against his lips.  
“Mhm?”  
“That jacuzzi is looking awfully good right now.”  
He glanced over her shoulder. The candles, the bubbles and the lavender scent was seductive and he smiled at her.   
“Yeah it does.”  
He tugged on the hem of her blouse and they began to undress each other, slowly, stopping every so often to kiss until their clothes were lying in a heap on the floor. Stepping back slightly, he looked at her naked body. His gaze roamed over her high, firm breasts, down her toned, taut stomach and then he saw it. Between her hipbone and the start of the narrow strip of hair between her legs was a beautifully rendered blue butterfly. Shadowing gave it a three-dimensional look. He wanted to forget the jacuzzi and just take her to bed, but the hot water would help his leg and do wonders for both of them in the long run.   
“You get in first,” he told her as he reached for the bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass.  
“I will when you show me your tattoo. You’ve obviously seen mine,” she smiled.  
“You mean you don’t see it?” he teased.  
She circled him and then leaned down. On his left ankle was a simple black tattoo of two snakes entwined around a cane.  
“It’s like a caduceus,” she commented tracing it lightly with her finger.  
Straightening up, she stepped into the swirling water. She scooted forward so he could get into the tub. He settled in behind her, handing her a glass. They clinked them together and each took a sip.  
“Now this is what I’m talkin’ about,” he sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He could feel Cameron’s warm body leaning against his chest and inhaled the smell of the ocean in her hair.  
“Mhm,” she nodded as her hand found his and their fingers interlaced again. “I needed this. Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me. You’re the one who brought me here.”  
“I know but...you knew this is what I needed so you made it happen. Nobody’s ever done that for me before.”  
He found that hard to believe. “Really?”  
“You’re the only one who’s been able to figure me out, know what I needed even before I did.”  
“I thought Chase might’ve…”  
Cameron shook her head. “He tried, of course, but he wasn’t you.” She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. “As much as I tried to pretend.”  
“You don’t have to pretend now,” he said as he put down his glass and let his hand disappear under the water. When she gasped, he knew he hit the right spot.  
“House…” she sighed and bit her lip.  
“Just getting us warmed up,” he whispered as his lips kissed a trail down her neck and across her shoulders. His scruff tickled her skin and she shivered as his fingers and his lips sent small shockwaves straight to her core.  
“I’m...already warmed up,” she groaned as she arched her back against him. “Oh God...House…”  
“Let go,” he whispered in her ear as his teeth nipped at it, his fingers expertly strumming her. She was holding back, and he couldn’t figure out why, but he was determined. “You can….come for me. This is just the first of many. I don’t anticipate us getting much sleep tonight,” he chuckled. “The things I’m going to do to you, Cameron…” he whispered.  
That seemed to do the trick, and a low, feral growl escaped her lips. Her entire body shuddered as the orgasm shot through her hard and fast. She went slack against his chest and he smiled to himself as he felt the rise and fall of her back against his chest.  
“We should get out now,” she murmured. “Water’s cooled down.”  
“Yeah.”  
She climbed out first and reached for the towels, handing one to House. He leered at her as she began to dry off. “You look good like that.”  
She blushed. “Like what?”  
“Wet and naked.” House took her towel and wrapped his arms around her as they kissed again. It was a very sweet kiss, his lips gently brushing against hers. He so wished he could carry her to the bed but that wasn’t an option.  
“Come on,” he said as he took her hand and they walked across the room. He brushed the rose petals away and climbed into one side, while she climbed into the other. They met in the middle, immediately reaching for each other as they lay face to face. Her leg wrapped around his hip, drawing him closer as he began nibbling her neck again, simply because of the reaction he got. She loved it, threw her head back to give him access to her throat as her hands roamed and explored his damp skin.  
“Greg…” she sighed, trying it out for the first time. It felt strange. He’d always been “House” to her, and always would be. Even in her wildest fantasies he was still House.  
“Allison,” House replied, also finding it odd, using their real names. It didn’t seem right to either of them. She was his Cameron. It’s how he always thought of her. “I like Cameron better,” he whispered as his hands explored her body, letting his fingers just barely skim over her skin. He was almost afraid to touch her.   
“Me too,” she whispered against his lips as he rolled them over so he was practically on top of her, looking deep into her eyes.  
“What do you want?” he asked between kisses and licks to the base of her throat. He was making it very hard to think when he did that. His tongue was so hot against her slick skin.  
“Unghh…you’re...doing it. Don’t stop….”  
His lips moved lower and he buried his face in between her breasts, licking and kissing each one, giving them equal attention as she writhed and squirmed underneath him.  
“Yesssss,” she hissed as his kisses moved down her flat stomach, stopping to encircle her belly button with his tongue. She wondered if he was going to...oh God...he was….  
If his tongue was as skilled as his fingers, she knew she was in big trouble. House grinned inwardly as he moved in between her legs and took his first taste of her.  
She gasped and arched her back off the bed but he held her hips still. “Relax…” he whispered as he continued to feast on her.  
Her hands buried deep in his hair as she writhed under him. “House...oh my God….that’s….right there….”  
He followed her directions, wanting so much to please her, giving her what she asked for and how she wanted it. He knew she was getting close. A thin layer of sweat covered her body and she was thrashing even more.  
“House...I want you…”  
That was all he needed. He reached into the drawer of the table next to the bed and blindly grabbed one of the several condoms he brought with him, quickly dressing himself.   
She was watching him, face flushed, pupils dark.   
Part of her couldn’t believe it was really happening. It had been nine long years of wishing, dreaming and wanting. And when he made love to her, it was all she could do to stop herself from crying. The emotions that washed over her were very overwhelming. In fact, they didn’t just wash over her, they crashed.  
She shut her eyes and kept House as close to her as possible. He moved slowly at first; slow and deep.  
His lips found hers once again and when he tasted salty wetness, he glanced up at her tear stained face.  
“Hey...what’s wrong?” he whispered as he wiped another tear with his thumb.  
“Nothing…I’m fine it’s just….just so…”  
“Amazing?” he suggested with a satisfied smile.  
She nodded and sighed. “I’ve...we’ve been working our way towards this for so long and…”  
“Shhh,” he said as he gently kissed her. “No more talking. You’re killing the mood.”  
She smiled again and her eyes fluttered closed as he resumed. His hand slid down to where they joined, bringing her to the edge as he approached it himself. He buried his face against her shoulder as they held each other. The wave crashed over both of them until they were sated.  
He stayed where he was until the connection between them was lost and he slipped out of her. He groaned and shifted, not wanting to lose the connection.  
“Damn oxytocin,” he grumbled before he attempted to get up.  
“Mmm..don’t go…”  
“I don’t want to but nature calls.”  
She was already asleep when he returned to the bed and pulled the covers up over them. Cameron rolled toward him, reaching out for him in her sleep. He pulled her close and she snuggled up against him. Shifting a bit, he got comfortable but sleep proved elusive. Seemingly in the blink of an eye, his life changed. When he sought Cameron out, he knew she would help but he never dreamed his life would change so dramatically. In less than a month, he had gone from being alone and homeless to being with the love of his life and living happily with her.  
 _It happens to you all the time, you know,_ Wilson said from the end of the bed. He looked just like he did before the cancer ate away at him. His dark hair fell over his forehead in that boyish way that House both loved and envied. His dark eyes shone with compassion and a hint of mischief. He wore a striped shirt with the sleeves partially rolled up, a horrible green tie, and black dress pants with a shiny black belt. He stood in his usual pose of hands on his hips. House stared at him.  
“Great,” he said softly. “I’m hallucinating again.”  
 _Are you? Wilson asked with a smile. You refused to say goodbye to me when I died. I begged you to but you refused. I still died. But today when you released me, you said it. So now I can say it._  
Cameron sighed and slipped one long leg between House’s. Wilson looked at her and House pulled the sheet up over her shoulder.  
“Stop staring at her,” House told him. “She’s mine and you’re dead so you can’t have her. You always did have a thing for her.”  
 _She's gorgeous, smart, and funny. What’s not to like?_  
“Shouldn’t you be moving toward the light?”  
Wilson chuckled. _Blink of an eye, House. Think about it._   
House blinked and he was gone. House thought about what Wilson said. Meeting Wilson changed his life in the blink of an eye. His infarction changed his life in the blink of an eye. Hiring Cameron changed his life in the blink of an eye. Driving his car into Cuddy’s house changed his life in the blink of an eye. Losing Wilson changed his life in the blink of an eye. So many changes, good and bad, happened quickly. He looked at Cameron as she slept peacefully in his arms. With her by his side, he knew everything would change but for the better this time. He was literally a new man. With Cameron, the possibilities were endless and that made him very happy. This time, the blink of an eye change to his life was just what he wanted and needed. He gathered her closer and drifted off to sleep, happy and content.

The smell of coffee woke House and he slowly opened his eyes and threw his arm across Cameron’s pillow. It was cool to the touch, signifying that she’d been gone awhile. Sitting up, he looked around but there was no sign of her. He got up, threw on one of the hotel robes, made himself a coffee with the Keurig machine, and found her sitting on the patio.   
He slid the door open and came out, taking the empty seat across from her. “What time is it?” he asked.  
“A little after eight. I couldn’t sleep.”  
“I slept like the dead.”  
She smiled at him. “I did sleep, but not very well. It was like I was afraid to. I was afraid you’d be gone.”  
He reached for her hand and she grasped it. “I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Not even when you start earning money from playing at the club?”  
He cocked his head to one side and stared at her. “You really think I’d leave?”  
She shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just one of those things. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like you’re going to come to me one day and say ‘thanks for everything but it’s time to move on.’”  
House was shocked. “If I said or did anything that made you think this is just a....temporary thing for me then…”  
She shook her head. “I don’t know why I’m feeling this way. It just seems if something is too good to be true then it always is. This is like a dream to me, House. It doesn’t seem real at all and my brain keeps coming up with all these crazy ideas about it. I’m over-thinking it way too much.”  
“Then stop over-thinking,” he said in an exasperated sigh. “Will you believe me when I tell you that I’m not going anywhere? Why would I want to? This last week has been one of the best times I’ve had since….”  
“Wilson?”  
“Yeah,” he said with one of his sexy grins. “I’d have to be an idiot to give that up. We’re going to christen every inch of the hotel room and I have no doubt we’ll do the same when we get back to your place.”  
“But that’s just it, House,” she said. “It’s my place. What would it take for you to consider it yours as well? Ours. “  
He didn’t have an answer.  
Cameron picked up her mug and took a long sip as she considered her words. “If I asked you to move in, to live with me….would you?”  
He smiled at her. “Do you really need to ask?”  
She shrugged, then smiled at him, looking a little sheepish. “I guess I just need an official answer, instead of simply assuming.”  
He gave her hand a squeeze. “Yes, I want to stay.”  
“Good.”  
“Good. Now that’s settled, may I suggest we go back in and decide which area to christen first?”  
She laughed and got up. “Sounds like a good idea to me.”  
House grabbed his cane and followed her.


End file.
